The invention relates to an airbag module for vehicles and, in particular, to an airbag module for motor vehicles equipped with a conventional driver's airbag.
The decelerations which the driver experiences in frontal collisions are, as a rule, conducted away via the inflated driver's airbag into the steering wheel and into the steering column. The following problems occur. During the dissipation of energy, parts of the steering wheel, the steering column and adjusting and connecting elements of the steering wheel and the steering column are deformed. Particularly in the case of severe forward displacement of the occupant and occupant kinematics, which are difficult to control (for example, if a driver does not have his/her seatbelt on), the “steering wheel and steering column” subsystem is deformed by high forces. As a result, the airbag cannot be optimally positioned with regard to the occupant. The risk of injury increases.
These effects could be reduced by, for example, the steering wheel rim being stiffened, or a predefined position of the steering column being produced or maintained in the event of a crash. However, the styling of the steering wheel means that stiffening is often not possible. A predefined position of the steering column can be produced only with a high outlay; for example, stiffenings in the steering column connection or additional deformation elements in and/or on the steering column may be provided.
In the event of an occupant who is not wearing his/her seatbelt, it can be attempted to optimize the positioning of the airbag with regard to the occupant by means of a relatively large airbag circumference and/or intercepting straps in the airbag. Furthermore, a knee airbag may be provided.
However, these solution attempts are complex and some of them are not optimally effective.